


Sold

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Demon!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt finds out exactly what saved him when a demon comes to visit after he got home from the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was amazing how weak he felt after the coma. Burt had never been a particularly healthy person, favoring bacon burgers over the healthy crap Kurt liked, but he was always strong. Now he could hardly take two steps without getting out of breath. 

Which was why he wanted to push himself. 

There was a short, crisp knock on the door and he pushed himself up. Kurt didn’t seem to notice and continued to work in the kitchen as Burt made his way over. He took a moment to catch his breath before opening the door. 

“Hello. Is Kurt home?”

At first glance the young man on his doorstep looked perfectly normal. He was dressed a little too nicely in a neat blazer and slacks and his hair looked an awful lot like a movie star’s from the fifties. Then Burt met his eyes and his blood ran cold. 

The man’s eyes were pure black, a demon’s eyes. Of course Burt had heard of them and they had always terrified him but he had never seen one close up. The demon had a small smile on his face and his head was cocked to the side. 

“What?”

“Is Kurt at home?” He asked pleasantly.

“What the hell do you want with my son?” He snarled and the demon raised his eyebrows, looking almost amused. 

“Blaine?” He turned to see Kurt, eyes wide and face pale. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought we had a date,” Blaine said smoothly. “And I wanted to see you.”

“Get the hell out,” Burt reached up to push him and the demon gently took his wrist, the threat of strength there. “Stay away from him.”

“Dad,” Kurt hurried over to them. “It’s not what you think.”

“I’m a little hurt that you haven’t told your dad about me,” Blaine glanced between them. “Can I at least step inside out of the cold?”

Burt opened his mouth to refuse but Kurt reached over and pulled him in. “Dad, it’s okay. Blaine helped me when you were sick…I thought you were going to die.”

“And you made a deal?”

“I actually hang out around the hospital anyway,” Blaine shrugged. “It’s a prime location for deal making.”

“What did you promise Kurt?” Burt’s voice shook and Kurt looked down at his feet. His hand twitched slightly towards the demon’s and Blaine nodded. 

“Himself,” Blaine lifted his chin. “His life for yours.”

Burt had to sink into a chair, feeling dizzy. Kurt had just told him that he had traded his life and freedom and seemed pretty relaxed about it. 

“It’s okay though dad,” Kurt butted in. “It’s fine.”

“Fine?” Burt spat and Kurt winced. He turned to the demon. “Reverse it. Take my life instead.”

“You humans are so dramatic,” Blaine sighed and Kurt nudged him in the ribs. “I’m not going to kill him, he’ll be fine.”

“You’ll just keep him as your…sex slave or something!” Burt hissed and Kurt blushed bright red. 

“I would never make Kurt do something he didn’t want to do,” Blaine bristled. “He willingly gave himself to me and…things didn’t quite go according to plan.”

“We’re in love dad,” Kurt whispered. “And before you ask it’s not something he made me do. It was my decision.”

It felt like his brain short-circuited and Burt stared at them as Blaine gently took Kurt’s hand. “You’re in love with someone who take’s people souls in exchange for deals? He probably has ten other guys like you on hold.”

“I do not!” Blaine sounded indignant. 

“He spends most of his time in the children’s ward,” Kurt gave him a fond smile. “He makes deals there and hardly ever cashes them in. Blaine helps people dad.”

“And you found the only demon who’s a sap?” Burt scowled and Blaine blushed slightly. “I find that hard to believe.”

Then he watched as Kurt’s hand tightened around Blaine’s and saw the fond smile Blaine sent his way. The anger lifted slightly and he realized that maybe this could be true; maybe they could really be in love.

“And he can leave whenever he wants?”

“Of course,” Blaine raised an eyebrow. “I…I sold my soul when I was alive to save someone and that person left me. I’ve been trapped here for so long and I would never force someone to stay here as well just because I’m bitter.”

Burt stayed silent for a moment before sighing. “Well, thank you for saving my life I suppose.”

“If you’re half the man Kurt says that you are I’ll say it was worth it,” he shrugged. “I love your son Mr. Hummel. I won’t hurt him or let him get hurt.”

“I don’t care how powerful you are or how sick I am,” Burt stood and towered over the demon whose eyes widened slightly. “I’ll destroy you if you do.”


	2. Out of the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I love demon!blaine!! Can you write more of it with hurt blaine/ burt wants to hurt him and maybe he is?
> 
> Prompt: Hi! Can you continoute Sold? :) with blaine burt fight what ends up injured!blaine? ^-^
> 
> Prompt: Hi hi hi!! Can you write more of demon!blaine please? :) Thank you!

Demons were not good people. 

They were selfish people who made selfish bargains and had their souls ripped apart and put back together. Their soul reason for existence was to pull as many other people into the pit with them. They existed to hurt others. 

And now his son was dating one. 

Kurt sat and talked at length about how Blaine was different. He talked about how Blaine helped people and didn’t collect on his debts, wanting instead to just see people’s lives get better. Burt knew it was bullshit. Demons were cruel and twisted everything to get their way. 

He saw it in the way Blaine’s eyes followed his son and the way he smirked lightly. Blaine was going to drag his son to the depths and he wasn’t just going to watch. 

The holy water wasn’t hard to find and it wasn’t hard to slip it into Blaine’s water glass during dinner. The demon was so distracted by staring at his son that he didn’t even notice. Maybe Kurt would hate him for this but it was for his own good. 

His heart jumped into his throat when Blaine took a gulp. The demon’s eyes widened and he let out a horrible choking sound, pushing himself away from the table. He was choking and gasping, a hand at his throat and Kurt frantically asked him what was wrong. 

“Stay back Kurt,” Burt grabbed his son’s arms and tried to ignore his wide, unbelieving eyes. 

“What did you do?” Kurt gasped out, surging against his grip. 

“It’s for your own good,” Burt kept his eyes on Blaine who was kneeling on the floor, wheezing. 

“Holy water?” His voice was hoarse and broken sounding. “Seriously? That was your attempt at killing me?”

To Burt’s horror, Blaine was shaking off the pain and slowly rising to his feet. Kurt managed to break free and ran over, shaky hands touching his throat. Blaine gave him a soft smile and shook his head before taking his hands in his own. 

“Can you get me a glass of warm milk?” He asked softly and Kurt nodded quickly, sprinting to the kitchen. His smile fell before he turned to face Burt. “So…you don’t like me.”

“In case you were wondering, that was my attempt at killing you,” Burt raised his chin, fully expecting to have his spine ripped out or something. “And it won’t stop while you keep trying to destroy my son.”

“Has Kurt told you how I became what I am?” Blaine asked simply, waiting for a moment. “No? I was completely head over heels in love. He was my world and my everything. Then…I got the call that he was in an accident. He had pretty severe brain damage and the doctors said he wasn’t going to make it. I summoned a demon and made a deal. He woke up and…was apparently very thankful that I saved him but not thankful enough to stay with me. I was left alone and…here.”

“So why entrap Kurt? Are you going to put him in the same place you are?” Blaine’s mouth tightened a little. 

“I wanted to hurt people for a long time after what happened but then I realized that with these abilities I can help people. Kurt has that same desire in his heart, to help people. I would never snuff out that light,” Blaine said slowly. “He’s bringing me out of the dark. I’m with him because I love him and if he decided to not be with me anymore I would accept it. He’s a free man when he’s with me.”

Kurt slowly stepped into the room, a mug of milk in his hand. “I love him dad.”

Burt felt the fight leave his shoulders. Part of him wanted to just accept that this was the way it was and part of him wanted to keep his son safe for as long as possible. Then he looked into his son’s eyes and saw just Kurt. There was no darkness and no manipulation.

“And you’re sure you’re okay?” He took a few steps forward and Kurt nodded quickly, smiling softly. 

“Yes dad, absolutely,” he looked at Blaine and Blaine softened. 

“Fine,” Burt sighed. “Sorry…I tried to kill you.”

“It’s not the first time,” Blaine laughed and he looked human for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When Burt is in a coma Kurt strikes a deal with demon Blaine for him. Months later Burt finds out when he catches Blaine visiting Kurt. The deal is for Kurt to be Blaine’s forever, but falling in love was a happy surprise. Happy Hummel feels ending


End file.
